


Moments like these

by babybluesuga



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, Thomas Shelby x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybluesuga/pseuds/babybluesuga
Summary: A cold winter’s day has you seeking outsomethingsomeone to keep you warm and cosy.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Moments like these

A sigh escaped your lips as you stared out the window, looking at the cloudy sky above. Its ashen colour reflected on the earth below, projecting a dull grey filter onto everything.Your breath fanned against the window forming a little misty cloud against the glass. 

Winter slowly began to creep in. You could feel the harsh bite of the cold against your finger tips as they danced along the misty window. It was chillingly quiet at the house. There was nothing to do, and no one to keep you company.

Well, there was one person.

Said person was locked up in his study working as usual. For Tommy, working was just like breathing.You hadn’t seen him since breakfast when he told you he’d be in the study for the rest of the day and didn’t want to be disturbed. It was already nearing sunset.

Huffing in protest, you decided enough was enough as you pulled out your thick fleece blanket from the bedroom cupboard. Throwing it over your shoulders, you wrapped yourself with the blanket and marched down the stairs with determination. 

As you neared the study’s closed doors, you steps became softer. You faltered slightly as you stood before the twin doors, having second thoughts about disturbing Tommy. Placing your ear against the door, you heard nothing besides the light shuffling of papers. Satisfied that he wasn’t on an important call, you grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open.There was no point in knocking as it would have fallen on deaf ears.

Strolling in and closing the door behind you, you found Tommy sitting on the couch, surrounded by papers with a cigarette dangling from his lips. Striding towards the couch, you plopped down onto the opposite end with a thud; the ends of the blanket flapped against the couch, creating a small drift that sent a handful papers flying in the air.

You froze for a split second as Tommy shot you a side-wards glance, impassive. You noticed how the brilliant blue in his eyes greatly contrasted with the heavy wooden backdrop in the room; accentuating his ocean eyes.

Seeking refuge under your blanket leaving only your eyes exposed, you watched him with bated breath as he bent down to gather the fallen papers. What you failed to notice was the corners of his lips twitch upwards as he did so.

After that silent exchange, Tommy resumed his work, occasionally nursing his glass of whiskey that sat on the coffee table, all while you watched him. As he flipped through file after file, you grew annoyed at his lack of acknowledgment of your presence as the minutes ticked by. 

The invisible light bulb hovering over your head flickered on as a delightful idea popped into your head. Grinning from ear to ear, you slowly slithered closer to Tommy, inch by inch every few minutes in an attempt of being ‘subtle’. If Tommy noticed had your actions, he didn’t bother to voice them. Instead he continued with his business. 

The only thing blocking your path was the array of papers lying beside him on the couch. Not letting that deter you, you crawled over them, cringing at the crackling noise it made, disturbing the silent serenity that previously enveloped the room. You were only an arms length away from Tommy now.

Yet, he still refused to give you the attention you wanted. Inhaling sharply, you shot him a glare as your foot stuck out to prod his arm. However it didn’t produce the desired effect you hoped for as the blanket softened the blow, barely assaulting his arm. Pouting at your failed attempt, you inched closer before your leg kicked out with more vigour. A satisfied smirk graced your face seeing Tommy’s left arm get shoved by your kick. A tired sigh escaped his lips as he took a moment to recover before he carrying on.

Huffing in frustration, you edged closer, hands diving under the blanket to clear a path for your bare feet. You were confident the next attack would get his attention. Closing one eye, you pin pointed the next area to land your attack. The nerves began to creep in as you unconsciously bit your lower lip, knowing this was your only shot at landing your attack. Whether you succeeded or failed your mission there would be no room for a second attempt.

It was now or never. Taking a deep breathe, your kicked your left leg out of the blanket, sending it flying in the air. It served as a momentary distraction, just giving you enough time for your cold, sock-less, foot to find its home in the crook of Tommy’s warm, pulsating neck. 

“Bloody hell!!” Tommy hissed, instinctively pulling away from your leg.

“Get those fucking icicles you call feet away from me!” Tommy snapped, his body reeling from the shock your touch triggered.

Your boisterous laughter filled the room, bouncing of the walls, as you took pleasure in Tommy’s reaction. It was a very rare event to catch Thomas Shelby off guard, and yet you managed to do it with a wiggle of your toes. You, drunk with laughter failed to notice Tommy’s attention on you, a grin threatening to spread across his face as he watched you revel in delight.

However, this game of cat and mouse came to end when Tommy suddenly grabbed your leg from under the blanket, earning an ear-splitting shriek from you as you tried to pull away and miserably failed as he pulled you forward right beside him. His arms wrapped around the big ball of fluff you’d become, lifting you onto his lap leaving you with nowhere to go.

Caged in by a strong pair of arms, your gaze fluttered up, daring to meet Tommy’s eyes. A gasp, barely above a whisper left your lips as your noticed the close proximity of his face. Even after all this time, you still found yourself being hypnotised by his azure eyes. They stole your breath away, quite literally at this moment.

“So you think you’re funny, ey?” Tommy lightly tapped your nose.

Biting back a smile, your head lowered slightly as you nodded in agreement, innocently batting your eyelashes at him. An over dramatic sigh left his lips, as his eyes studied your face.

“What am I to do with you, hm?” You felt a light tickle against your cheek as his gently tucked a lose strand of hair behind your ear.

“Keep me warm.” You whispered against the shell of his ear before nipping at it.

You burst into giggles hearing the click of his tongue as his arms tightened around you. Your laugh was like a sweet melody to his ears, drawing him in like a moth to a flame. The bright smile that adorned your face was infectious and the way your eyes lit up like the nights stars as giggled left Tommy breathless. There was no fighting the joy that filled his heart and spilled onto his face as he admired you and your ability to breathe life into everything around you.

Nothing gave him more joy than you see you happy. A smile found itself on Tommy’s face, growing from ear to ear as his icy persona melted away under the warmth that was you. Your stomach did flips as you noticed the crinkles at the corners of his eyes as he smiled, noting how his eyes glimmered with content. Your smiled mirrored his. Freeing your arms from the blanket, you dropped them onto Tommy’s shoulders holding him close as you pressed a lingering kiss to his forehead.

Tommy’s eyes fluttered shut as he felt the softness of your lips against his forehead. He savoured moments like these, where he let the outside world blur into the background, allowing himself a taste of heaven, here with you.

“So, about that request…” You teased.

Tommy scoffed at your words, head shaking with amusement. His eyes opened to meet the mischievous twinkle in yours. Standing up with you secured in his arms, Tommy left the study.

As he walked up the stairs towards your bedroom, he muttered under his breathe, “When have I ever said no to you, ey?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please share your thoughts below~ ^-^  
> This fic has also been posted on my tumblr - wxnrdsnwxrds


End file.
